


Kings and Queens

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon Death, Knights and princes and kings oh my, M/M, Secret Relationships, Some characters havent come out yet, War, maybe two, they will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is a prince and Kon is his right-hand knight, and behind closed doors, much more. With an impending war they both are expected to fight in, their secret becomes much trickier to keep to themselves. They've managed this long, but how much longer can they lie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A meeting in private

The night air was like ice, cold enough to wake Kon of his usual deep sleep. He sat up, eyes heavy with exhaustion from a long day of training, (without Tim, his thoughts supplied unhelpfully) and turned his head to the open window. Kon briefly wondered where the Prince could have been before his gaze fell back on the window. The curtains blew inside the room, causing shadows to play along the opposite wall. After the daze of sleep wore off some, Kon stiffened; something was off, he could feel it. he glanced around the room before his eyes fell to the window a third time. The open window. He never slept with the window open, that had to have been it.

Awake and alert, he stood up, walking over to where the window was blowing cool air across his chest. As he pulled the window shut, a note fell from the end of it, landing at his feet. Well that explains the window, Kon thought. He picked the small card up with a knowing smile, and read it to himself:

Kon.  
Sorry I missed practice. Council meeting. Meet me in the practice area.  
-T

Kon stuck the note in his pocket, then walked away from the now closed window to pull a tunic on.  
\--------  
When Kon neared the room the knights used frequently used for practice, he could hear the dull thud of a metal staff hitting a practice dummy. After a moment, he neared it enough that he could see the familiar silhouette of Tim, his Prince and friend, the boy he grew up with, trained beside. The man he loved deeply and who loved him back.

When Kon finally reached the training area, he leaned against the doorway, content in watching the smaller boy train. He observed the way the smaller boy moved (fluid, with seemingly no effort), the way he gripped the metal staff (strong and powerful, but not stiff.), the way the focus in his eyes (blue, similar to Kons own, but with a spark only his had.) was readable. As Kon continued watching, he couldn't help but remember when they were young; Tim had been skinny and short and Kon had no desire to pair up with him. The smaller boy had him down in less than five moves. They'd been inseparable since.

Tim had grown much since then, Kon thought. He wasn't as built as him, or as thin and wiry as Bart. He was caught in the middle, and it suited him.

"Kon, I can see you there." Tim called, eyes still on the dummy in front of him. Kon jumped at the sound of his name.

"Sorry, sire" The formality was more habit than anything, but it still made Tim stiffen. Kon stepped forward, placing a hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Kon, please. I get that enough as it is." Tim said, looking over his shoulder at his knight. There was a grin in Kon's face, the one that Tim had become  
accustom to seeing. Tim turned to face him.

"Sorry, Tim" Kon chuckled, taking the staff out of Tim's hands and replacing it with his own hand. "It's late, have you slept?" Kon knew the answer; Tim hardly ever slept unless he was with Kon or extremely worn out.

Tim looked up at the taller boy and leaned on him."No” He said against the knight’ shoulder. “Come with me?" he asked.

Kon bit his lip. He wanted nothing more than to sleep with Tim, but worries caused him to shake his head "Tim, you know I can't. Or shouldn't. What if we're caught?"

The smaller boy let out a content sigh as a hand ran through his hair. He stood on his tip-toes, and pressed his lips to Kon's ear. the knight shuttered, his hands cupping Tim's waist. "Is that a yes?" Tim smiled, rubbing Kon's shoulder where he knew the knight was sensitive. Kon rolled his shoulders back.

"Alright." he said with a smirk “How can I refuse the Prince?”  
\-----------------

They awoke early the next morning. Kons arms were wrapped around Tim’s waist as the latter awkwardly tried to dress.

“Kon, this would be a lot easier if you let go for a second.” Tim whined as he wiggled in Kon’s hold. The older boy, who was already dressed, chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around the boy. Finally Tim was able to break away from Kon’s hold and pulled the belt tighter around his waist before collapsing on top of Kon again.

A small knock caused them both to jump from each other’s arms in a panic.  
“Drake!” an angry voice called from outside the door. Tim inwardly groaned, but was thankful nonetheless; Damian refused to ever set foot in ‘the peasant's’ room.

“What do you want, Damian?” he yelled back

A second voice piped up “Ignore him, Tim! we have something important to discuss.” Cassandra. Tim’s ‘sister’.

“I’l be out in a second.” Tim called through the door. He turned to sheepishly look at Kon, who was partially hidden on the far side of the bed, before exiting the room.

Kon could hear Tim’s voice outside the door well enough without his ‘enhanced senses’ as Tim put it. Damian, after all, was making no effort to stay quiet. After a moment, Tim seemed to turn his attention away from Damian and his insults and focused on what Cas had been trying to tell him.

“I was trying to say, Dick is on his way home from Bludhaven.”

“Really?” Tim’s voice pirked up at the sound of seeing his brother after several months protecting the severely undermanned nearby Kingdom.

“It’s not all good, Drake” Damian’s voice sounded stern, but there was something to it. A bitterness (as close to sad as Damian would allowed his voice to go) Kon had never heard before.

“What are you talking about, Brat?”

“Tim. Tension between us and the Al Ghul empire has been rising; There is talk of war. Dick is coming home to prepare for battle, if needed. You’ll need to prepare your men as well.” Cass responded.

An ice cold feeling ran through Kon. A war?

“Alright.” Tim’s voice was level, in the way Kon knew he was thinking a million things at once and trying not to show it.

“Bruce wanted to have a council meeting later today to discuss course of action. I’l see you then.”

“Right. See you then.”

Kon heard the door open and close again, causing him to glance up at the Prince. He opened his mouth to try and comfort Tim, but no words came out before Tim reached over and pulled him into a kiss.

“Sorry.” the prince whispered against Kon’s shoulder.

“We should go riding.” Kon said after a moment. Tim didn’t have time to argue before Kon was pulling him away, towards the stables.


	2. Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually the knights drew close enough that Kon and Bart could see them better, as well as a few people Kon recognized as royal doctors from Tim's frequent injuries. Frantic looks were on their faces.
> 
> "The prince is hurt?" He heard one of them ask, to which another replied "he was out hunting and was ambushed. Sir Richard found him. It doesn't look good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not entirely happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get it out already.

Another meeting. Tim mentally cursed as he walked down the hall into the large council room. Another day of missed practice, another day of not seeing his boyfriend. Tim’s heart leapt and a small smile spread across his lips; the word made him feel absolutely giddy, something Tim wasn't use to. To be honest, Kon made Tim feel all sorts of things he wasn't use to. He paused and shook his head, dispelling thoughts of Kon, then kept on his way.

The door to the council room was wooden like most of the doors throughout the castle, but was carved with the Wayne family crest across it, and was much wider than the others. When Tim was little, he would find it intimidating, now it was just another door he went through more often than he’d like. Tim opened the two doors, and a familiar face dressed in blue and black armour, with eyes to match met his with a grin.

“Dick!” Tim’s smiled widely. His brother

“Hey, baby bird.” Dick wrapped his arms around Tim in an embrace “How’ve you been? I've missed you!” It had been so long since they’d seen each other, four long years of Dick aiding the nearby war-torn kingdom of Bludhaven. Tim wished they could be meeting under better terms, but returned his brothers warm embrace.

“I’ve been great, actually.” Tim said after Dick had pulled away. “I’ve been so busy lately, though. Theres so much I have to tell you”

“You two can catch up later.” Bruce cut in, causing the two boys to turn toward him. “Right now, we need to talk.”

Dick and Tim nodded in sync and sat down at the long table.

“Who else will be coming?” Dick asked

“Representatives from all the lord houses, Kent, Queen, and Allen.” Bruce said.

“Excuse me, sirs.” Alfred stepped into the room. The three turned their attention to the Kings trusted servant. “Master Wayne, it appears Damian has snuck out against your orders, again.”

Bruce sighed, leaning against the table with one hand. “I told him not to go hunting alone.” He muttered under his breath

“Shall I send one of the knights to fetch him?” Alfred asked

“Il go!” Dick chimed in.

Bruce nodded “Fine, be back quickly.”

The door to the room shut with a click

*

Stupid training. Kon thought bitterly, throwing a half hearted hit at Bart and missing for what seemed like the thousandth time. The sun was bright and in Kons eyes, making him raise his arm to block the rays from hitting his eyes. The golden eyed boy took the distraction as an opportunity ,and hit Kon several times before dashing back. It was almost like a dance, everything Bart did seemed to be like one. It was tiring, but amusing to watch.

After what seemed like hours of Kon just missing Bart, the dark haired knight heard a group of people far off.

Kon held his hand up, signalling at Bart to stop “What?” Bart whined, but lowered his hands. The older didn't answer back, hushing the boy.

Eventually the knights drew close enough that Kon and Bart could see them better, as well as a few people Kon recognized as royal doctors from Tim's frequent injuries. Frantic looks were on their faces.

"The prince is hurt?" He heard one of them ask, to which another replied "he was out hunting and was ambushed. Sir Richard found him. It doesn't look good."

Fear spread through Kon as he tried to ask one of them which of the princes was hurt, but the group was too far away.

Tim. Tim could be hurt. Kons thoughts supplied unhelpfully. Kon knew Tim had made no mention of going out, nor would he have gone out alone. Those things somehow didn’t comfort the knight

Bart shot Kon a similar look of anxious concern, then took off in a sprint towards the direction of the infirmary, Kon following at his heels.

When the two got to the hall outside the infirmary, Tim was sitting outside the door, arms crossed over his chest in a self comforting hug. A sense of relief washed over Kon, but only for a moment. 

“Sire!” Bart ran over to the prince, Kon still close behind

He looked up at Bart and Kon, then looked back down at the floor.

“We thought you were hurt.” Kon explained.

Tim just shook his head.

Bart frowned. If it wasnt Tim that was hurt- 

“Its Damian.” Tim cut Bart off before he could speak . “He was out hunting alone. One of the Ra’s knights attacked him, supposedly on orders.”

“What?” Was all Kon could manage. Damian was the youngest of the princes. The boy was still learning how to get along with people, but anyone who’d known him long enough could see he was better than he had been when he was younger. The prince had made friends with a squire boy named Colin, he was fighting less and less with Tim, He was changing.

“Damian was stabbed.” Tim said a moment after. “King Wayne is declaring war against Ra’s.” His voice was ridden with bitterness, and rightfully so. Despite all their fighting, Damian was still Tim’s brother, still so important to Tim, no matter the insults.

"You both need to get back to training." Tim said quietly after a moment.

"But, Sire." Bart began, then trailed off.

"I’ll be fine." Tim replied. Bart knew better, and so did Kon, but neither pressed the issue more

"We'll be leaving then." the elder nodded to Tim.

They both give courteous bows to Tim before Kon lead Bart down the hall and back to the training area.

*

The rest of the day eased on slowly, like a dream that wasn’t real, but sadly was. Kon and Bart trained for a while longer before they wore out. Kon went on his way back to his room for a well deserved nap, and Bart did- whatever it was Bart did. Probably hunting with his cousin.

“Sir Kon!” A familiar voice called. Kon recognized it immediately.

“Cassie.” Kon turned to look at the blonde who had called him. Her eyes seemed heavy with concern and her lips were twisted into a frown. It made the girls pretty features seem more sour.

“Is Tim alright? I heard about Damian.” she said. Even the sound of her voice seemed weighed with concern.

“I don't know.” Kon admitted, leaning on the wall. “He said he was, but you know how he is.” 

“Stupidly stubborn.” Cassie nodded, then they both went quiet.

“Lady Cassandra told me King Bruce was gathering up knights. He’s declaring war.” Cassie said softly.

“I heard.” Kon wasn’t sure what else to say.

“So, be safe.” Cassie sounded serious now. “And please, take care of Tim. Bart too.”

“Of course. We always watch out for each other.”

“And don't die.” Cassie added with a small, affectionate smile.

Kon laughed, pushing himself from the wall “I’ll try not to.”


End file.
